User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Make A Break For It page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 04:46, December 10, 2012 Heyy, my digga.. You seem to go around for adminship on a lot of places, NFG... You may recognize me from some, such as MoH Wiki.... Bleh. 02:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Aw, well. In any case, I've recently gotten into Far Cry 3 and am acknowledgeable about Far Cry 2. I'll help in addition to my own edits. Looking to forward to it... Bleh. 04:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Request for Wiki Hey NFG, I just spoke with some other staff about it. We would love for you to fill out an Adoption Request to gain adminship on the Far Cry wiki. We'll prioritize you so we'll get you promoted as soon as we can. Thanks again for reaching out, by the time the game comes out I know we'll really appreciate the help. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Here to help out Heya NinjaFatGuy! I hear you have put in for adoption of this wikia. That's awesome. It could definately use some work and I'm here to help out. With Far Cry 4 releasing next month we thought a bit of a face lift, with a little nip and tuck would be in order. I will be around for a bit doing some work on this site, so if there is anything I can help you with, or if you have questions, please feel free to reach out to me. Good luck with the adoption! Pinkachu (talk) 23:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Needing content Hello NinjaFatGuy. Grats on the adoption! I have completely revamped the mainpage and created an updated wordmark which I see you already removed. I removed the vandalism from the infobox and updated the Games Guide Content for the mobile app. I don't actively play the game, so I will leave adding content up to you. The catagories also need work. Let me know if there is anything else specifically I can help you with. I will be around and do minor editing as needed. Good luck! Pinkachu (talk) 00:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 00:10, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Top Navigation Hey, I noticed that the top navigation for the wiki is incomplete in the Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4 (understandable, since the game isn't quite out yet) sections, so I just quickly made one for FC3. I'm sure you know how to change it, but if not, just go to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and add it. If you don't feel this is suitable for a top navigation, that's understandable, and I'll work on it. Or you can work on it. Either way, thanks for reading this! *Far Cry 3 **Category:Far Cry 3 Characters|Characters ***Jason Brody ***Vaas Montenegro ***Citra Talugmai ***Willis Huntley ***Hoyt Volker ***Bambi "Buck" Hughes ***Dr. Alec Earnhardt **Far Cry 3 Weapons|Weapons ***1911 ***Recurve Bow ***RPG-7 ***Flamethrower ***Machete ***1887 ***Z93 **Far Cry 3 Vehicles|Vehicles ***Scavenger ***Stryus ***Parachute ***Zipline ***Hang Glider ***Jet Ski **Category:Far Cry 3 Locations|Locations ***Rook Islands ***Radio Towers ***Amanaki ***Southern Island ***North Island ***The Compound ***Badtown **Category:Far Cry 3 Missions ***Far Cry 3 Story Missions|Story Missions ***Challenges of the Rakyat|Rakyat Challenges ***Path of the Hunter|Path of the Hunter Missions Teenbat 03:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Lot of lazy vandals In case you haven't noticed, there's a bunch of idiots engaging in vandalism of articles including but not limited to the ones about Amita and Reuben Oluwagembi. I've been reverting the Amita edits on the grounds of "meh, nothing better to do", but you may want to break out the heavy-duty tools pretty soon. -LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 08:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like Cyanide3 got the Amita article protected, at least. Just as well; it's been fun to imagine the salt flowing from the eyes of the most incompetent trolls I've ever seen outside Barrens general chat, but I really need to get some sleep. -LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 08:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, I protect the page for one week, so I can decimate the spam a little. I think for the future (because I think it has to do with the Far Cry 4 release) maybe protecting the pages would be a good option. Cyanide3 09:51, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Two things. Most of these vandals are coming from Reddit and similar sites to that. Apparently some of them are angry about "SJW pandering" in FC4 and they must be trying to take out their anger here or something, I don't really care enough to ask. Also, I'd like rollback rights if you're still cool with that. It would really help dealing with the vandals. Thanks. Echoh98 (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Hey, Do you mind if I stick around for a bit to help you deal with the influx of vandals? I can also have enable the AbuseFilter extension and set up some basic filters to catch some more common vandalism if you'd like. sactage (talk) 23:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Walkthrough videos Hey Ninja... got the game, havent had a chance to play yet but hope to soon. We were sent several walkthrough videos for Far Cry 4 and I saw there were a few mission pages already created. I used those and created the missing pages for the videos that I had, and embedded the walkthroughs. I added the mission cat to the existing pages I found that didnt have it. Pinkachu (talk) 20:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandalizing?! Hi, just wanted to let you know that being an admin as well i find this: "Please refrain from vandalizing articles!" in a welcome message pretty insulting. I feel as if it is assumed I came here to vandalize things right off the bat. I did not. I suggest you change that, vandals don't heed such warnings anyway and people who make sloppy edits due to inexperience don't view their work as vandalizing. All in all, think about it, it's kinda pointless to drop such a statement in a welcome message. Thx for understanding. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 17:07, November 24, 2014 (UTC) plot detais are still missing from the article(far cry 4), how to start? Trickyvik (talk) 17:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Why did you remove the Exploits category I started? Did you miss the part where I explained that - "Talking about cheats and exploits gives the designers information about how to make better games." GrenadeLawnchair (talk) 04:10, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Im using this for my English class in my High School its getting me good grades HurkIsAwesome (talk) 18:59, November 26, 2014 (UTC)HurkIsAwesome The vandalism there was some vandalism after far cry 4 was released i fixed it up and added some more true info i just hate it when people think it's a blog now they put "i" or put something else now but like i said before i fixed and added some more true info than some random untrue shit 12:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Organizing Hello! Lately I've been writting on the talk pages of articles that I think can be simplified or tightened up, but I guess those get buried in the activity. Since your an admin, and Ive seen some of your work, I figured you could help me out on organizing these pages. So Ill just post my suggestions here. *'Delete: Impaler Harpoon Gun' We have a Harpoon Gun page already going (Harpoon gun is the official name from the game too) *'Merge: Tapirs' Im a little swayed on this one, I feel like we could combine the Malayan Tapir and Asian Tapir into one Tapir page. Id understand if you didnt want too though. *'Merge: Map Editor ' Seems unnecessary to have the Map Editor broken into seperate pages. Map Editor (Far Cry 2) and Map Editor (Far Cry 3) could easily have their own sections on this one page. Not to mention adding Map Editor (Far Cry 4) into the mix. (For example how CoD wiki has their game mode split up into sections >>> ) *'Fix: Mohan Ghale '''Wasnt able to fit his picture inside the template box *'Vandalism:' Tarun Matara Some idiot on the talk page Thanks for reading Hazard141 (talk) 21:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) + Thanks NFG! Dont worry, I perfectly understand the Tapir decision. Ill make sure to add the Map Editor page to my to do list too. Thanks again Hazard141 (talk) 21:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) '---''' Got another vandal here: A99 / http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/A99?diff=38361&oldid=38339 Hazard141 (talk) 00:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC) '---' Primitive Bow for deletion. (Hunter Bow is the official name) 87 Sig template box is oddly stretched (I think to accommodate for the picture size?) Hazard141 (talk) 10:18, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Community Choice Awards 2014 Hiya! I have a task that I could use some help with. Wikia is wanting to do a Community Choice Award page for Far Cry 4. This means we pick 6 categories with 5 nominees from each one.. so like Best Bad Guy, Best Weapon, Best Character, Best Vehicle, Best.. whatever..... as long as there is 5 to choose from in each category. I will need pictures of them too. Hopefully those are alreay in the Far Cry wikia photo database. Then we let the fans vote. If you have time, could you please post some ideas for me? I need to have this done by the 15th and while I did in fact get the game, I havent had much time to play it. Here's hoping you have! Any help for nominees would be appreciated! Thanks. Pinkachu (talk) 00:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Choice Awards.. *I'm here working on this today. Im in the js page so don't freak out if you see it has stuff that has nothing to do with Far Cry. I copypasted the last one I did and replacing items as I go to save myself some work. You won't see anything weird happening anywhere else. What I need from you is some ideas. If I don't hear from you today, I will go with what I can dig up but I have to have 6 categories.. then each one of those has to have 5 items to vote on.. You mentioned animals.. so it would be Best Animal, and the five choices might be something like Badger, Elephant, Wolf, Viper and Rhino. Ill look around your categories and do the best I can but any help would be great. I also have to have pictures for everything so I will be digging through those as well. Pinkachu (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok... so far I have Characters, Animal, Vehicle. I will do weapons next but not sure what to do with missions or activity. Got some ideas? If you are around today, we can refine some of my choices if needed. Pinkachu (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: Here is my blog . It's still a work in progress and not to be made public till Monday. I didnt post it in news for that reason.. Not sure why our system waited over an hour to let me know you had replied but I jumped into your chat room. I am on a time constraint so went with story missions (non Sabol/Amita ones) and game features. Not sure if those are the best choices. You had mentioned that equipment and locations were not the best ones, so I didn't use them, but I would rather use equipment than missions, because the information in the mission pages, are pretty much the official walkthrough videos I have been posting as I get them, no screenshots or descriptions. The main thing is that I need to have pages and pictures available for anything I use. Pinkachu (talk) 23:07, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I was in there, I really was! All my other chat programs make noise, so I noticed you left way too late. I moved the window to a different monitor. Maybe I will see it next time. If your looking at the blog, I'm trying to do the last set and can't find anything in the wikia about the side quests. Wondering what to replace it with. Crafting maybe? Some of the items I used, like grenade and mine, do not mention Far Cry 4 on the page at all, but I'm sure they are used in it and the pages just need updated. Pinkachu (talk) 23:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) New section I didnt do it, I was reading about it and niced it. Hi there How to written information about the game on this site? Hi there how are you ? SXSW Awards Hey again ;) Just like Titanfall, Far Cry 4 is represented in the SXSW Awards: Excellence in Visual Achievement and Excellence in SFX. Could we place a badge on this site's main page as well in order to drive traffic to the voting page? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but yes, I would like to be an admin if that's still cool with you. I have classes also, so I won't be on here that often, but I'll still try and be on as often as possible. Echoh98 (talk) 15:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me how to become a administrator I would love to Vandal May you deal with ? He justs add crap to the Ajay Ghale article. Rain (Talk) 06:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey NFG. It's Smashbro8. I'm one of the admins on the Watch Dogs Wiki. Anyway, I've been contributing here for a while now, along with RainingPain17, another admin on the Watch Dogs Wiki. Since the wiki is pretty dead, influencing vandals to cause chaos here, would it be okay for me and Rain to be promoted to admin, or must we show more work here first? Please get back to me. Thanks ( ) 19:26, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay thanks. I think a staff page should be made for this wiki. ( ) 23:04, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Far Cry Primal Hey Ninja! Long time no talk to! Since i see the background has changed already, looks like you are updating the site for Primal. I uploaded some official images already and just added the new trailer to your library. Don't be surprised to see a new blog from a staff member on your community soon. I believe the plan is to promote the annoucement on our games hub. Let us know if you need help with anything. :) Pinkachu (talk) 20:51, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Greetings FatNinja! I require help with how to edit a specific type of article on wikia, specifically the one used to display statistics, character info, etc. An example would be on the Ajay Ghale page. I want to add information, but I don't knwo how to add it to the specifi bit. Sorry I couldn't figure this out on my own, but if you could help me with it, it'd be greatly apreciated. Thanks! DeletedContent (talk) 15:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage link Hello, could you add the link of the french wiki of Far Cry (syntax: double [ ] and fr: between) ? Thank you :) CreativeCommons (talk) 20:37, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Not a good idea on giving me negative points for M249 SAW, just to fix a typo. Great map you got there. Im no Far Cry expert but im sure this isnt related to Far Cry in any way. Pingas (talk) 20:02, April 26, 2016 (UTC) The pages for the Royal Army's troops Is it ok if i make a page that contains info about all of the Royal Army's troops or put the info on the Royal Army page instead of it having links to seperate pages because the info about the Royal Army's troops arent worth of having their own pages. (Im just gonna take the info and images thats on the pages because i cant add anything new when i dont have any of the games) Pingas (talk) 20:43, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Far Cry Primal on the main page Hey I noticed that Far Cry Primal isn't on the main page, so I was thinking that it probobly should be. I'm not sure if you're the person to talk to about this, but since I've never been on this wiki before today, I don't exacly know who the admin is. (Kelis98 (talk) 22:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC)). oi mate it been a lung time. meme me some time mate. for the meme. boat Skyler and Jonny Fan (talk) 20:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if we could make a minor characters page that lists all the minor characters featured in Far Cry 4? There are a bunch of characters that are named and have relations to the missions that the main character goes through, but for most there isn't much information besides the fact that they're either Golden Path or Royal Army. For example, Sgt. Natsea is a Golden Path member that is mentioned in a note during a campaign mission and also is in charge of one of the assassination missions, but that's all that's said about her. I'm not sure whether or not she should have her own page or if she should be put in a page with the rest of the minor characters? I made a page with all the information on one minor character, Deepak, but it's such a short page that I'm not sure if it should be part of a bigger page with other characters or not? Anyway, thanks for heading this wikia! It sucks that there's so much vandalism, but that's the internet. Hope you're doing well! Hellanoice (talk) 19:40, August 3, 2016 (UTC)Hellanoice Theme Designer - Maybe not red links? Hey Ninja! I thought maybe you fell off the planet! Good to see you again. I'm back once more to help out where I can for the new Far Cry game for a couple weeks. I'm enjoying the game (other than Peaches getting stuck on stupid stuff) but I'm only a few hours into it so far. I'm going to check to see what players are searching for the most and make sure that is available, then go from there. I do have a request tho. I saw you changed the theme, and it looks great. My only concern is the use of red for the links. That is the default color for broken links, so now I can't tell whats been done and what hasn't. Could you please change it? A brown, gold, maybe a blue to match the header? Anything but red. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 16:53, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello NinjaFatGuy, My name is VicVague and I am here to ask for the position of Admin. I know its a pretty bold thing to come out of nowhere and ask for, but instead of asking to adopt the wiki, I wish to simply help it and actually do something against spammers and "graffiti" as it is called o other wikis. My plan is to use the position of Admin to ban their accounts when they are caught defacing an atricle. I don't know if this is already being done but I plan to act on this. I also plan to be on the wiki frequently to catch spammers and such. I think that I should add better catagories. We should have a catagory for each Far Cry Game and under Community, we should have Admins, Moderators etc. On other Wikis (such as the Bloodborne wiki) the Moderators and Admins have glowing names in colors like blue and red, so others can tell who is who without having to ask around or go to their profiles to see if they are in charge, this allows for familiarity and an overall sense of order. I do hope you consider promoting me as I can assure you; you most defiently will not regret it... Thank you and have a great day. Most Sincerely, VicVague (talk) 14:39, March 29, 2018 (UTC)VicVague Leave My Family Alone I'm getting sick of all the death threats and I'm just kidding. I like to check in on the talk page and see how users are doing. --CrimsonSnow (talk) 00:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Possible Title Cleanup? Hey there, NFG. Is there a way to capitalize the 'F' in the title of the Seed family article without screwing up everything it's linked to? If not, is there some way to generate a list of articles that use the Seed family article so that it could be done manually? (I know it's not a major point, but I just feel that it would look cleaner. I would, of course, be happy to update the links myself if necessary.) Thanks! Macmanius (talk) 18:21, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Proposed switching Dr._Krieger and Lucas_Krieger pages. I started a talk topic for Dr. Krieger / Lucas Krieger pages, if you wanted to take a look and give any feedback. http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dr._Krieger -V92 (talk) 05:29, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Status: Determinant Unless I'm missing something, "determinant" means "something that strongly influences what you do or how you behave" (Longman Dictionary), which makes little sense here, especially considering that on other Wikia pages the Status is either "Dead" or "Alive". I think "Undetermined" or "Uncertain" would be better if the character's fate is not revealed in the game (no corpse or death scene is seen) or "Pending player's choices" (self-explanatory). It seems this phrase was copied from "The Walking Dead" wikia, which uses the word to indicate that "the character's fate is determined by the player's choices", but to be honest, it sounds terrible and it is potentially confusing for folks who are not native speakers of the English language. Desyndra (talk) 08:05, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Krieger Name According the acting credits for Dr. Krieger's voice actor, his full name is "George Wilhelm Krieger" -V92 (talk) 23:15, May 3, 2018 (UTC) User Repeatedly Removing added a bunch of data into a lot of character bios about heights and weights, but as far as any of us can tell, there's no source to back these up anywhere, considering that user is also the one who originally added those metrics. When we add the template to the questionable information, he removes them with reasons like, "No cite Needed". A couple of us keep undoing his changes when he removes them, but if it becomes a problem such as rampant amounts of it, I'll let you know. -Reverend V92 (talk) 08:19, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Images Hello. Is it okay if I use images from your wiki in the Russian wiki? Can I use them for free? In response, I can suggest using any of my personal images for free. Sarakonnor2 (talk) 09:55, May 7, 2018 (UTC) New Game Icons & Templates I made an icon for Template:FCArcade like the others, and made it out of a scalable vector .SVG file, so it scales properly. If you have any tips on how it could be made better, let me know. Far Cry Arcade Right now it's in need of a shadow or border of some kind to make it stand out more. If you have any ideas or things you might want to see, let me know, and I can make vectors for the rest of the game badges. I've also been messing around with the templates to make auto-category templates to make categories easier to add. My profile has an example of the new character template I made, and the 45/70, .44 Magnum, Kimberlite Z Series, and Testy Festy articles have some of the others. -Reverend V92 (talk) 09:04, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Official Application Icons I found several of the official game application icons over on Steam.DB, and I went ahead and updated the game badges. Granted, many of the older/console games are not available, so I'm going to dig around. You can view the new icons I found on my sandbox page. I'm on the hunt for the icons listed as 'to be updated' on that page still. -Reverend V92 (talk) 11:32, May 26, 2018 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner It's not a high priority, but this page could use a refresh since most of the posts are from Far Cry 4 and older. I'd do it myself, but it's (rightfully) locked to admin-only edit mode. -Reverend V92 (talk) 11:57, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism These two IPs seem to be making a lot of malicious edits, removing content without any explanation: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2A02:C7D:3FB0:300:4967:B7D9:87C3:3309 http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2.220.55.50 I've restored some of them, but you might want to take a look at their activities. Desyndra (talk) 21:10, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Message Wall Wikia introduced the Message Wall feature a while back as a replacement for the older Talk Pages. I was wondering if you had any insight on converting the site to those instead. The perks being you no longer need to manually sign your posts or input headers yourself, as they behave like the newer blog feature we already have on the Wikia. -Reverend V92 (talk) 19:22, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Malicious/nonsensical edits by Tights1 A user named Tights1 repeatedly makes nonsensical edits to various mission pages in the Jacob Seed storyline. (E.g. he replaced "psychotic rage" with "epileptic seizure", then "brain bleed"; he replaced the correct term "Deputy" with "Johnny Brown" then later with "Captain Price".). See: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You?diff=prev&oldid=75555 http://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Only_You&diff=76341&oldid=76220 Please look into this matter and take action as necessary. Thank you. Desyndra (talk) 10:42, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Investigate When I noticed the A.J.M. 9 article is missing Far Cry 4 information. At first, I thought the information was accidently erased when the Weapon articles are receiving an overhaul. So, I restored the Far Cry 4 information. However, I realized too late that this might be a possible act of vandalism by deliberately erasing info from other games. Could you investigate these two fandom users special:Contributions/2A02:C7D:3FB0:300:6186:86CE:D077:6839 and special:Contributions/90.207.36.83 and if necessary, can you take action? I ask because there is something fishy about these two. User:OnionsNeggs (talk) 2:03 AM 6/21/2018 Vandal: TitanWirth5 Hello, I'm afraid I have to report a returning vandal, called TitanWirth5. The user makes nonsensical edits, adds unrelated conternt (a "Derp" video to pages), changes the established nationality of characters, adds false information. For example: He replaced "Bliss" with "LSD" https://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bliss&diff=78927&oldid=77398 He added a non-related video to the Music Box page: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Music_box?diff=next&oldid=78975 He is a returning troll, his previous accounts were: https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:I_like_to_make_babies https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iwanttomakeababy https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tights1 His current account is already blocked from GTA Wiki: https://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TitanWirth5 I've already reported this user to Wikiawrider (twice), but despite the fact that Wikiwrider was active recently he failed to take action. Please dispose of this troll. Desyndra (talk) 11:55, July 1, 2018 (UTC) : In the meantime, Wikiawrider returned and took care of the vandal. Desyndra (talk) 21:54, July 10, 2018 (UTC)